Second Girl!
Second Girl! is the fifth episode of Cutie Honey: The Live. Summary At the Kanto Girls Rehabilitation Center, the warden goes through inspections and room 102 goes through a slow start as Miki does not finish the count immediately. During the mealtime, Miki does not eat and overhears the change in directors from an inmate. After the warden breaks up a fight over condiments, she introduces the inmates to the new Director Shirakawa. Shirakawa made some new rules and introduces his associates Tomohiro and Zuimaru. At Shirobara Academy, Natsuko attempts to wake up Honey when the alarm clock does not wake her up. Some time later, Honey in class answers an irrational number amount, with Miki doing the same thing at the center's education room. Miki however answers more than Honey which Shirakawa notices. Miki is then called into Shirakawa's office to discuss why she was at the center as her intelligence made her an honors student before she was 15 and her psychiatric test did not show any abnormalities that indicate severe personality disorders. At her previous facility, Miki caused a bit of a stir and Shirakawa wants Miki to get back into the world as soon as possible. Miki however does not want to leave. Miki's roommates discuss what they want to do once they get released, Miki only replies that she has no dreams. The inmates in 103 decide to show them who runs the center. An inmate sees an open bared window and outside, one of the 103 inmates, Hitomi Kuramochi was found dead outside with a strange wound on her neck. Under the pretense that Hitomi attempted to escape before she was found dead, one of her roommates defends that she couldn't have tried that. After a fight breaks out, it is quickly stopped by Shirakawa. Back at Shirobara Academy, Honey enjoys a large bento. The 103 inmates called the 102 inmates out for a fight after what happened at the announcement. Miki stops Kazoko from beating up her roommate Kayo Miyata as she is pushed aside. A guard is approaching and the 103 inmates run. As Kayo is being treated, she calls out Miki for butting in but Mami thinks Miki is actually a nice person as she defended Kayo and gave her a small figure house since she looked lonely, hoping that Miki could live a good life with a family. After Mami left, Kayo thanks Miki. When Mami rushes to get water back to their room, Shirakawa bring ups his rule of walking silently in the hall and the warden Kito forcefully enforces this by shoving her baton in Mami's face. In Honey's room at school, Natsuko tells her that her underwear was stolen. But Honey reveals that she borrowed them without asking as she liked the fawn patterns. Natsuko tried to get them back off of Honey. Kayo confronts Kazoko about what happened to Mami, she only says that she broke out. Kayo doesn't believe this before Kazoko brings up the same thing about Hitomi. They agree to a temporary alliance, by checking out the instructors. Miki overhears them and follows. When they find the keys, Shirakawa comes in asking why Miki was there. As she did not say a proper greeting, she was sentenced to be punished like Hitomi and Mami. As Miki is dragged off, Kazoko suggests escaping before they end up dead too. Miki is brought into a room where Mami had been killed. Kito is also chained as she wanted to save everyone from the harsh 'punishments'. As Miki is cuffed to a chair, Shirakawa has Sugimaru start up his electric rods to begin torturing Miki and Kito. Shirakawa has Sugimaru kill Kito first while revealing that he is one of Panther Claw's living weapons when his eyes begin changing. The inmates try to escape while Kayo goes back for Miki. Tomohiro however confronts the inmates and lights the room they are in on fire with electric charges. As Kito is finished off, Kayo sees what's going on before she is thrown to a wall by Shirakawa. He then has Sugimaru attack her. Miki in a fit of rage breaks free from her chains and reveals her Honey System. She performs Honey Flash and becomes Sister Miki to effortlessly fight off Sugimaru as Shirakawa runs away. Miki then confronts Tomohiro as he attacks the inmates, savagely beating him to death. When Kayo tries to stop her, Miki almost strikes her. She tells Kayo to run away. As she continues to beat Tomohiro, Shirakawa tries to stop her but Miki kicks him away. She then wraps his neck around Tomohiro's cables and electrocutes him while mocking his use of a rule. As the center burns, Miki leaves the small house Mami gave her behind as she walks away. Category:The Live Episodes